


Stressed

by Bluecondition



Category: Rainbow (Band)
Genre: Arguing, M/M, and cozy is a horny boy, fight, honestly cozy has an heteroflexible vibe, just two angry-horny boys, ritchie is so gay for cozy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:02:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28760016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluecondition/pseuds/Bluecondition
Summary: 1979.Ritchie is a little stressed... that's all.
Relationships: Ritchie Blackmore/Cozy Powell
Kudos: 3





	Stressed

"It's my fucking band!" Ritchie exclaimed angrily with a cold look in his eyes but without raising his voice.

"If it's your fucking band, then do things goddamn right!" Cozy replied defending himself.

Cozy and Ritchie's arguments were never that common and they rarely stayed angry for more than a day but that did not mean that when they argued it was like a hurricane which could devastate everything because the difference between Cozy and the people with whom Ritchie had argued before, it was that Cozy couldn't be bent.

"You're not going to tell me how to do things, Colin" Ritchie growled with a challenging look.

Uh oh, they all thought ... Not the name. 

And that was the moment everyone knew they had to go. Roger, already used to fights, was the first to leave while Graham and Don were almost hugging each other since they had never witnessed such arguments.

"Well then if you don't want anyone to tell you how to do things, I insist, do them right or do them alone." Cozy spat with a fury in his eyes that made Ritchie's defiant gaze looks ridiculous.

"Then you should go" He said as if it had escaped from his lips but without erasing the angry gaze.

Cozy just let out a frustrated grunt and flopped onto the couch as he rubbed his hands all over his face and left them there for a few moments. The drummer knew that they had started this discussion because of some idiocy and that idiocy was the set list. 

He just had to sit down, breathe, and start over.

Cozy as much as he wanted to, he couldn't leave the band. He couldn't leave just because Ritchie had already been on the edge of collapse in '78 while Ritchie knew that Cozy wouldn't leave him and he was calm with that thought in mind, because he needed him.

Ritchie sat diagonally across Cozy on the other couch and stared at nothing thinking that this discussion was a waste of time. 

He was about to get up and leave when his eyes inevitably turned to Cozy and he couldn't help but think that ... Cozy was _handsome_ , especially when he got angry.

  
That thought was not new to Ritchie though, in fact he had it from the first time he saw him playing with Jeff Beck years ago and he could not stop having it every time he looked at him closely.

He couldn't even get that thought out of his head when they were arguing in that very moment, because most of the times when they fight, Ritchie was never really mad at him, he just started it because Cozy was _so_ ... whatever it was ... when he was pissed off.

Cozy had something about his walking, talking, and being that was extremely attractive to Ritchie. He never really understood how he came to have such thoughts with Cozy, it just happened and he didn't think it needed an explanation. Although he had to admit that he was sometimes ashamed to have them.

Ritchie hadn't felt such feelings for another man since Ian Gillan.

But Cozy was extremely different. Cozy had a heterosexuality that made him _desirable_. The thought that he was straight as a road but he could conquer and achieve whatever he wanted just by showing up in the room was intriguing to Ritchie. It wasn't like they hadn't had their encounters before, of course they had (Cozy wasn't the only one who could get what he wanted) but still Cozy conserved that strong hetero-charm that Ian Gillan didn't possess.

Ritchie's gaze stayed on Cozy who seemed to be trying to ignore him at all costs with the intention of calming his anger. His eyes were in the direction of the floor, revealing his thick, black eyelashes that hid one of the most dangerous looks he has ever seen. One of those looks that, in the moment they landed on you, you immediately knew something was going to happen and if that crooked smile of his appeared next to that look he clearly was up to no good.

Ritchie had learned to express his feelings over the years. That had his advantages but also his disadvantages and one of them was that Ritchie had a _very good_ imagination so while Ritchie was observing Cozy, his imagination took a different path.

Without noticing it, Ritchie's eyes fell on Cozy's hands which were clasped on his lap.

But before Ritchie could even think something about the drummer's hands, his imagination had come to place an image in his mind, so suddenly that Ritchie felt heat rise to his cheeks. As emotionless as Ritchie may seem, sometimes he had his own fantasies and him, being a sensitive person, made everything worse.

Ritchie felt himself weak at the thought of Cozy's hands wandering and meandering over him touching and stroking him. Cozy might seem like a tough person but he was gifted when it came to making cuddles but they weren't just cuddles, they were the erotic type.

His thick breath against his skin. Cozy wasn't the kissing type but ... _shit_ ... he had his own _dirty talking dictionary_. His way of articulating the dirtiest words and transforming them into sweet words was enough to replace any kiss or bite. Although sometimes, when he wanted to, he was a biter.

Suddenly a voice interrupted his thoughts.

Ritchie thought that voice was going to be enough to distract him from his fantasies and help him make that erection that had formed, disappear. As if things weren't tense enough right now, he had to have an erection.

How pathetic.

But Cozy's voice calling him had the opposite effect as desired. That voice ... so unique and distinctive. Deep but soft. That was enough for his growing erection to peak where it was starting to hurt. In a quick but slyly movement he crossed his legs.

Again, he felt so pathetic.

"Look, I'm sorry" He said turning to look at Ritchie. "I got carried away by my stress, but at least try to consider what I propose to you, okay?" He smiled trying to relax the atmosphere but for Ritchie nothing could fix what was under his crossed legs.

"Yeah huh, apologies accepted..." He tried to formulate a better answer but his mind was clouded with the embarrassment of getting an erection just by looking at him. It wasn't like other times where Cozy provoked him by touching him ... this damn time he just looked at him and nothing else.

If Cozy was something, he was very quick to think and deduce things and that fake smile that Ritchie gave him at the end was enough for Cozy to suspect that something was wrong with Ritchie. It didn't take him long to figure out what was going on though. It was just enough with a quick glance at Ritchie from his crotch to his face and coming back. From being upset he became nervous and ... _blushed_.

It couldn't be ... could it? Of course it could be, he was a man too and he understood that behavior perfectly, it only surprised him because he had literally done nothing.

Cozy just smirked mischievously at the thought and taking another quick glance at the guitarist's crotch he had no doubts left. And Ritchie by seeing that smile knew he was screwed.

"What's wrong, _Blackberry_?" Cozy asked with a teasing tone on his voice feigning innocence. When Ritchie heard that nickname, he knew Cozy had started with his dirty talking. It was a nickname specifically for when Cozy had something on his mind.

Cozy got up from the couch and walked slowly and threateningly over to Ritchie without taking his characteristic dangerous gaze off him. He felt like when a panther was near you, ready to jump in and take you. Ritchie had never felt that with Ian Gillan before. That pleasant unsafety.

The drummer dropped along side Ritchie on the couch, putting an arm behind his neck. He leaned closer to Ritchie until the guitarist's shoulder touched his chest. His mischievous smile was still there making it seem like he was amused by the situation.

" _Don't_ you dare, Powell" Ritchie growled annoyed by the smile Cozy wore. That lopsided smile with an air of superiority made him feel vulnerable and defeated, as if he had lost a battle.

"I don't dare to do wot? Is obvious the _need_ you have _there_." Cozy spoke almost as if he purred and that was another of the qualities that Cozy possessed. "The need for me to _lay my hands on you"_ He purred in Ritchie's ear again. "Don't _you_ dare leave me without all _that_ fun." Saying that, he placed his hand on Ritchie's thigh near his erection.

Ritchie felt a chill when Cozy's thick breath hit his ear making him a pleasant tingle, exactly like his fantasies a few seconds ago, that realization made him let out a little gasp.

"I wasn't needing your help" Ritchie replied with his brow still furrowed but keeping his cheeks totally blushed.

"You wasn't? Well then I can go" He threatened falsely as his hand unbuttoned Ritchie's trousers and entered into his private parts to find a hard and formed erection that, as soon as Cozy wrapped his hand around the member this began to drop pre-cum. " _I'm not hearing a 'No'._ " He teased with a victorious smile.

"Oh shut up" He said annoyed, or trying to sound like it but at that very moment a soft sound came out of Ritchie's lips at the same moment as Cozy stroke and he massaged his erection a bit.

"You're difficult to play with, huh?" Cozy spoke again but this time almost whispering and getting closer to the guitarist's face until he touches the guitarist's cheek with his nose. "But who would say that a few cuddles can _melt you and calm you down_. Because is that what you are feeling now, right? _You melt with my touch._ "

Ritchie squeezed his eyelids shut as little moans escaped his mouth as he felt Cozy's skilled hand do a bit of everything down there. Cozy might not have very clever fingers, but his hands and wrists were something else. They were strong and firm with all their muscles trained that just felt incredibly _good .... damn Cozy._

He would _stroke_ it. He would _bomb_ it. He would _caress_ it. He would _massage_ it. He would _play_ with it ... he would do _anything_ that Ritchie was going to _love it_ and Cozy knew very well that Ritchie was loving it when the guitarist threw his head back and his breathing began to go fast accompanied by incessant soft moans.

Cozy also knew that he had a power over Ritchie that he didn't quite understand but was content to have. He could drive him crazy just by speaking to him in such a way or touching him in such another.

"Oh, you're close _aren't you?_ " He asked with a mischievous voice approaching Ritchie's ear again as the speed of his hand increased.

"You know, it's _so_ _flattering that you find me sexy enough to have an erection just by looking at me... yeah, don't think I didn't realize that hungry gaze of yours on me minutes ago, it was only a matter of time._ " He said totally drunk with power.

Every time Cozy's lips touched his cheek when he spoke to him drove him crazy. He knew it, Cozy was going to make fun of him for this and feel superior ... what a bastard. 

"You don't have to thank me, that's what bandmates are for." Ritchie swore to God he didn't know where or how Cozy learned to say such dirty talking, but there always was a time when he wanted to _kill_ him because Cozy managed to reach all his senses. "Because we are bandmates, _aren't we, Ritch?_ " He said in the most impure tone of voice he had ever heard and followed by that Cozy caught Ritchie's cheek between his teeth gently releasing him _slowly_.

And when Cozy released his cheek completely, a chill ran through the guitarist's back causing him to arch as he felt his legs weak and a blast of body heat enveloping him.

" _Good_ " Cozy bombed it two more times before pulling out his hand covered in Ritchie's warm liquid. "You were needing that" He said while licking his fingers shamelessly as if he had eaten something tasty.

After he made sure his hand was empty, from the pocket of his jacket he took out a cloth tissue. He shook it a little bit opening it up completely and dropped it on Ritchie's stomach.

"There you go" He said with a tender smile. "I'm going to tell the guys they can get their arses back here so you better hurry up." He got up quickly from the sofa and went to the door but when he passed behind Ritchie, he came over and placed a kiss on the top of his head as if he were a cat and continued on his way.

When he stepped out of the castle he found Roger sitting on the lawn entertained by the sky. Graham and Don playing cards at the table by the pool. Cozy approached them taking a chair.

"What happened?" Don asked intrigued to see Cozy smiling and so relaxed.

"Oh, he was just under a lot of stress that's why we argued" He shrugged playing with the calluses on his fingers. "Don't worry, we are fine now" Then he smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> I think this is the first Blackmore/Powell fic ever made.. I think is a interesting ship because in all the others Deep Purple fanfics everyone desires Ritchie. Ian wants Ritchie, David wants Ritchie and Joe Lynn wants Ritchie.... but my mind opened at the idea that Ritchie can desire someone too.
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading <3


End file.
